Colorblind
by Mudoh Belial
Summary: Mesmo depois de tudo que você fez / Eu te amei desprotegido / Mas você só ama em vermelho ... Você não é a pessoa certa" Ikki x Hyoga e Shun . Marcas de como um relacionamento pode se formar a partir do nada e se despedaçar, levando tudo consigo.


**Categoria:** Yaoi

**Gênero:** Angst/Drama

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Personagens:** Ikki e Hyoga

**Colorblind**

Eu, de todas as pessoas, deveria ser aquele que jamais o olharia dessa forma. Ele, principalmente, deveria estar o mais possível para mim. Ele deveria ser intocável, inalcançável. E eu deveria ser aquele que jamais o cobiçaria. Mas, felizmente para uns, infelizmente para outros, as coisas nunca são como deveriam ser. E eu, sinceramente, não sabia exatamente como me classificar – se na lista dos felizes ou infelizes. Isso variava de acordo com o dia. A maior parte do tempo, eu ignorava aquele conjunto estranho de sentimentos e sensações que me assolavam sempre que ele estava por perto. Mas às vezes... Às vezes a presença de Ikki tornava-se forte, quase insuportável, densa demais. Ele sempre tomava conta do ambiente como se ele fosse seu dono único. Seu sorriso de canto, seu olhar penetrante, sua postura de quem simplesmente _não se importa_ eram o que mais me atraíam. A maior parte das vezes eu me sentia como uma mariposa, atraída por uma fogueira cujas labaredas iriam, mais cedo ou mais tarde, me devorar. E não tardou até que eu fosse consumido.

Talvez o fato de ter sido praticamente criado por Camus me fez ter esse tipo de inclinação: a preferência por um relacionamento conturbado, marcado por idas e vindas, que jamais será capaz de me satisfazer de forma plena. Era o máximo que eu possuía com Ikki e também tinha a certeza de que não poderia esperar nada além. Eu tentava não me importar com ele, tentava mesmo odiá-lo enquanto estava longe. Bastava, porém, ele retornar para eu perder o ar, o chão e o referencial. Para os momentos sem Ikki – porque meu tempo podia ser dividido desta forma: com Ikki, sem Ikki – havia seu irmão mais novo para ocupar o espaço, preencher o silêncio. Mas eu jamais seria capaz de oferecer o que ele buscava em mim uma vez que eu mesmo buscava o mesmo em Ikki.

Shun nunca soube acerca de eu e Ikki. No fundo, porém, sei que ele tinha certeza de tudo que acontecia – eu podia ler em seus olhos. Havia ali uma espécie de compreensão misturada a um ciúme que, eu sabia bem, não era direcionado a mim. No fundo, Shun me buscava para fugir do que sentia realmente pelo irmão; e eu jamais alcançaria o coração de Ikki uma vez que este há muito fora tomado por Shun. Ainda assim, eu não desisti – eu poderia não alcançar seus sentimentos, mas isso não me excluía de todo o resto.

E foi assim que num dia, quando todos já haviam se recolhido para seus respectivos aposentos depois de termos comemorado com diversas garrafas de vodka o aniversário de Seiya, que o abordei. Como de costume, ele havia se afastado de todos nós antes que a festa acabasse. Pensei em tossir anunciando minha presença, mas logo vi que ele estava sozinho. Era tudo que eu precisava. Com passos incertos me coloquei ao lado dele e por alguns segundos fiquei ao seu lado olhando na mesma direção que ele, procurando o que dizer. O nosso flerte com meias palavras, olhares furtivos e sorrisos de esguelha já se arrastavam por dias a fio, mas naquele momento, sozinhos, eu não sabia como abordá-lo. Olhei-o de cima a baixo, voltei a fixar meu olhar num ponto qualquer à minha frente e falei num tom firme:

- Pretendo dormir fora esta noite. Quer vir comigo?

Ele riu daquela forma aberta e rouca, de cabeça baixa. Sem esperar resposta, me virei e comecei a caminhar. Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos, bem fundo, para esconder que elas suavam de nervosismo. Foi então que escutei que você me seguia. E aquela foi nossa primeira noite.

~*~

O motel para o qual nos dirigimos, no centro da cidade, era velho e decadente, mas nem eu nem ele nos importamos com isso. O senhor da recepção lançou-nos um olhar de esguelha antes de me entregar a chave do quarto. Percorremos as escadas em silêncio. Em todo o trajeto mal havíamos trocado palavra e não nos olhamos nos olhos uma vez sequer. Uma vez no quarto, Ikki pressionou-me contra a parede e eu me entreguei. Entreguei-me sem ressalvas, sem proteção, sem pensar duas vezes. Eu o desejava mais do que qualquer um. E ele, naquele momento, parecia me desejar com exatamente a mesma intensidade. Naquela noite não dormimos. Esse foi um hábito que mantivemos em todos os nossos encontros. O desejo de Ikki, porém, é fugaz. Eu diria que o desejo dele se mantém durante o tempo aproximado que ele consegue se manter num mesmo local – pouco mais de algumas semanas, não mais que alguns meses. Comigo isso não poderia ser diferente.

Em todas as vezes que ele retornava, porém, retomávamos a velha rotina: flertávamos e dormíamos juntos. O flerte, porém, começava a perder seu caráter divertido para se tornar pouco mais que uma válvula de escape para as minhas frustrações e minha acidez transbordante. Ikki, contudo, parecia não se incomodar. Pelo contrário, meu estado de espírito parecia atiçá-lo ainda mais – ele parecia gostar de converter minha frustração em tensão sexual e, posteriormente, em desejo. E ele sabia como fazê-lo. Bastava _aquele_ olhar, _aquele_ sorriso e _aquele_ tom de voz para que eu me entregasse novamente. Obviamente nem todas as minhas noites pertenciam a Ikki, por motivos óbvios, assim como as dele não eram apenas minhas. Também havia Shun. Nós três formávamos o mais bizarro e formidável triângulo amoroso já existente. Nossos não-ditos, somados aos silêncios, além dos fatos concretos existentes, tenho absoluta certeza, dariam material suficiente para os mais diversos tipos de estudo na área de comportamento humano.

Por diversas noites recebi em meus braços, já alta madrugada, um Shun silencioso, que exalava a Ikki por todos os poros que queria sexo simples e brutal. Algumas vezes eu o procurei, não desejando entregar-me mais tão facilmente a seu irmão mais velho, cônscio de que meu esforço não valia de nada, já que no dia seguinte lá estaria eu, praticamente implorando com os olhos por uma migalha de atenção de Ikki. Nessas noites, em particular, eu me odiava. Mas boa parte das noites, na verdade, eu passava sozinho. Ao não encontrar Shun em seu quarto, sabia precisamente onde ele deveria estar e optava por não ir até lá. Acabava virando algumas doses de vodka na cozinha e voltando ao meu quarto para dormir sozinho.

Mantivemos esta rotina durante cerca de um ano e meio – desde o aniversário de 17 anos de Seiya até o momento em que ele sumiu. Apesar de não suportar estar conosco durante mais do que dois meses corridos, Ikki não se ausentava mais do que um mês, jamais e fazem quatro meses que não temos notícias dele. Sabemos por Athena que ele está vivo e bem, apenas, mas ela não nos dá detalhes de onde ele está ou com quem – diz que ele precisou se retirar, que necessitava fazer um retiro para reorganizar sua mente e seu cosmos. Tenho certeza de que ela _sabe_ e o está protegendo, mas de qualquer forma, talvez assim seja melhor.

Com o passar das semanas eu e Shun estamos nos acostumando a ausência. O silêncio sobre tudo que aconteceu anteriormente se mantém entre nós como uma barreira intransponível. Resta apenas o receio do que acontecerá quando Ikki voltar, afinal o Cisne, assim como a Fênix alça vôos longos e altos aos céus. Entretanto, diferentemente da Fênix o Cisne jamais conseguirá reerguer-se das cinzas ainda mais forte e brilhante do que quando foi consumido.

--

N.A.:

. Fanfic feita de presente de amigo secreto para a Mel Bronte.

. Eu já havia trabalhado com o Ikki, mas nunca com o Hyoga junto. Espero que goste dessa minha aventura literária, Mel!

. O título vem da música "Colorblind" da banda "The Dresden Dolls". Sugiro a leitura da letra, talvez leve a uma compreensão maior da estória.

. Agradeço antecipadamente os comentários recebidos.


End file.
